Ashes to Ashes
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Request for Kalikodoctor2. Ellie and Susan have been friends since their training days in the academy but in order to keep Susan safe, Susan's family moved Susan away from the academy. A year goes by and Ellie learns that Susan had moved to PontyPandy with a twist. Ellie offers to help Susan but when Ellie's past comes up...will it bring more harm then good?
1. Chapter 1

_**So normally I would work on another request long after I got the one I was working on done but this one is really calling to me right now**_ _ **.**_ _ **Kalikodoctor2, if you are reading this, I want you to know that I am honored to be doing this fanfiction for you**_ _ **.**_ _ **I am humbled by the fact that you enjoy my stories**_ _ **.**_ _ **So for you, I will do this one**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Just a fair warning to others that my review policy is still in effect**_ _ **.**_ _ **I maintain my strict review policy for a reason**_ _ **.**_ _ **I want everyone to have a good time**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So some small disclaimers**_ _ **.**_ _ **This story contains content like**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Homosexuality**_

 _ **Drugs**_ _ **/**_ _ **Alcoholic references**_

 _ **Blood**_

 _ **And some gore**_

 _ **Also some abusive themes that may be disturbing to some viewers**_ _ **.**_

 _ **There may be a bit of sexual content in the story as well**_ _ **.**_ _ **If you feel offended by what you are about to read in this story please do not read it**_ _ **.**_ _ **Do not read if you suffer from things like hemophobia**_ _ **.**_ _ **You have been warned once and will not be warn again**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Rating currently is T**_ __

Chapter One: for some heroes there are no happy endings

It was a rather foggy morning in Newtown. The fog settled just above the main streets and level with the trees. An SUV rode down the main roadway. A black-haired female looked into the rearview mirror of her car. She touched the scar that she had on her cheek. She let out a sigh. She then looked at the bouquet of flowers she had laying across the top of her dashboard. She was on her way to Newtown Cemetery. She pulled up outside of the gate to the cemetery. She carefully took the flowers off the dashboard before exiting the vehicle. The fog barely covered the graveyard. The female walked down a narrow path which lead to a hilltop. There was a single tree at the top of the hill with a gravestone under it. The female stopped once she reached the top of the hill. "Hey mom." She whispered. "I figured I would come by to see you before I got busy again this week." She placed the floors down on the gravestone. "you'll be happy to know that this will be the last week of training I have in Newtown. I'm doing really well in my class so far." The female let her hands hang down in front of her. A steady breeze came through. "I miss hearing your voice. I miss hearing the words of advice you would give me. Most importantly, I miss having you with me." Tears streamed down her face. She quickly wiped them away. "I love you mom." The female sniffed. "I have to get going now. I'll see you one more time before I go home. I promise." She felt the wind pick up again. The female walked back to her car getting in it. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror again. _It's been 4 years since she passed. It's hard to believe she's gone._ She thought sadly. _You must be strong now, Ellie. You can't let her death be in vain. Her death is the reason why you wanted to be a firefighter. Come on. Let's go impress Boyce._ She started up her SUV and pulled away from the cemetery.

Newtown Academy was located a few miles away from the city of Newtown itself. It took up a good 5 acres of land. There was a training grounds that sat in the back of the building were practice drills took place. The building itself was three stories tall. It housed the classrooms were the firefighters being taught. There was a total of three entrances to the grounds itself. The main entrance was marked by three individual flag poles. The wales flag flew highest above the other two flags which were blue with the Fire Brigade logo. Ellie parked her SUV closest to the main entrance. She got out of her car grabbing her bag out of the back. She closed the trunk with one brisk movement. "it's about time you showed up." Came a voice. Ellie turned around to see her colleague, Arnold McKinley standing behind her. He had been waiting for her to arrive that morning. "you didn't need to wait up." She muttered. "I figured since we're training together we might as well attend class together." Countered Arnold. Ellie just rolled her eyes. "besides we can't keep Susan waiting forever. She told us that she would meet us out by the track field. She said she had something to tell us." Ellie nodded. Ellie and Arnold entered the building. In the center of the academy sat the main stairwell. There was an elevator that sat off to the side so office staff could use it. Just off to the right of the stairwell, was the registrar's office and waiting room. The left side of the stairwell had a hallway that lead up to it which had some of the first-floor classrooms. Ellie and Arnold just continued straight through the main lobby to another set of double doors. The doors let out to the back field of the academy. The track field sat just across the back field. There were only two set of bleachers. Susan was standing underneath one of these sets. She leaned against the metal bar waiting for her friends to arrive. She had a rather grave look on her face. "hey Susan." Greeted Ellie. She gave her friend a tight hug. "hey guys." Susan looked back down at her feet. "Arnold, can you give me and Ellie some space? I need to talk to her about something." Arnold shrugged. "alright. You'll have to tell me what you need to say later." Susan shook her head. "no, this is just between me and Ellie. Sorry I called you out here, Arnold." Arnold sighed. He held up his hand dismissively. "fine. I'll see you guys in class." He walked away waving to them. Susan waited until Arnold was a safe distance away before turning to Ellie. "so, remember when your father attacked us last week?" Ellie cringed. She had tried hard to repress the memories of what happened but they all came flooding back. She nodded sadly. "well I told some of my family back home about it and they said that it's best if I left the academy. They don't think it's safe here for me anymore." Ellie gasped. "what? You can't leave! We're so close to graduating!" Susan held her arm and looked down again. "I know. It's not my choice. They're doing this to protect me." Ellie looked down. She felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean- "Susan hugged her friend. "it's not your fault. Don't you blame yourself for it." She whispered. She pulled away. "there's something else. Some family business that I have to take care of." Ellie nodded. "I'll miss you." Susan hugged her friend again. "I'll miss you too. Good luck. I have to go by the apartment later and clear out my things."

"what? Your leaving?" asked Arnold once Ellie and Susan returned to the campus. Arnold had been waiting out in the hall for them. He leaned against the door frame. Susan gave a nod of her head. "bummer. I actually enjoyed having your company." He offered Susan his hand. "I'm not the one for hugs." Susan gave his hand a small shake. "yeah some family things came up. They've called me out of the academy. I have to head home with Ellie later to get the rest of my things." Arnold nodded. He let out a sad sigh. "well let's make our last day together memorial then." The rest of the day went by slowly. The three of them had to take their finals. "I think I did okay." Murmured Ellie once her and Susan left the class. "I don't know why they would want us to take our final the same week of the evaluation though." Susan shrugged. "maybe to try and see if we actually learned anything?" The two girls sat down on a bench right outside of the classroom. Ellie looked up at the clock in the hallway. "Arnold is sure taking his sweet ass time though." Susan giggled quietly. "you know him. He's the perfectionist out of the group." Arnold finished with his final about fifteen minutes later. He slung his bag over his shoulder. "testing anxiety picked the worse time to kick in." Ellie rolled her eyes. "this coming from the guy who literally quotes Wikipedia articles." Arnold shot her a look. Susan giggled again. She was going to miss this once she left. The next test that they had to take was a simple fitness test. The only person who had to take their final fitness exam was Susan. The test consisted of them doing an obstacle course in two minutes or less. The only one out of the trio who had problems navigating the obstacle course was Arnold. He got his foot caught in the net. The instructor had to get him down. The rest of the day went by like normal. Arnold tossed his bag into the back of his truck. "how about we have dinner together?" he suggested. Ellie looked at Susan who nodded. "I don't have to leave until tomorrow morning anyway." Arnold smiled. "great. There's a nice restaurant down by the lake. I'll see you guys there." Arnold climbed up into his truck. He drove away from the academy. Ellie turned back to Susan. "do you want me to drive you back to the apartment real quick?" she asked. Susan nodded. "we should at least take a shower before we head over there." She added grinning.

Ellie drove Susan back to her apartment. "I never got a chance to ask you this but how have you been doing since your mom passed away?" asked Susan. Ellie sighed. "so-so. I could be better. I'm just having issues with missing her. Speaking of which, I'll have to go by her gave again tonight. I want to get one more visit in before I get busy this week." Susan nodded. Ellie parked outside of the apartment. "alright I'll meet you downstairs once I've showered." Ellie nodded. She unlocked her apartment door pushing it open. She heard a soft meow coming from behind the blinds. She smiled seeing her Maine Coon, Magic hop down from the window. Magic had black and white fur with dark green eyes. He meowed again rubbing up against her legs. "hello Magic. I can't stay for long. I'm going out for dinner." She checked his bowls to find them empty. She quickly filled them with food and water before retreating down the hall to get ready. Magic sat outside of her bedroom door. He purred quietly to himself waiting for her. Ellie quickly took a shower. She slipped into a nice set of clothes before exiting the room. Magic meowed at her again. He walked in a small circle. "bye Magic. I'll see you when I come home. Be a good kitty!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed out of her apartment. Magic hopped back up into the window watching her. Ellie waited for Susan to finish getting ready. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 **Arnold: hey. Just calling to let you know that I managed to land us a table. The tables near the lake were filling up fast.**

 **Ellie: Awesome. I'm just waiting for Susan to finish up.**

 **Arnold: alright. Give me a call once you guys get here. The table is going to be under, McKinley.**

Ellie put her phone back into her pocket. She sighed crossing her arms.

Susan soon met up with Ellie downstairs. "I'm ready." Ellie nodded. She cracked a small smile. "you look nice." Susan blushed. "thank you." She got into the car with Ellie. Ellie drove them both down to the lake. Ellie walked up to the host at the restaurant. "we have a reservation." The host looked down at her POS. "McKinley?" she asked. Ellie nodded. The host motioned for the girls to follow her. Arnold was already sitting at the table with a menu in his hands. He smiled seeing the two of them walk up to him. He quickly got up. He held out the chairs for them. "thank you, Arnold." Murmured Susan. Arnold bowed. He then went to sit back down in his chair. Ellie glanced over the menu trying to find something to order. One of the servers walked over to the table. "good evening my name is Noah I will be your server for the night. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" he asked. Arnold nodded. "tea all around please." Noah wrote their drink order down on his notepad. "while I'm here would you guys like to order an appetizer." Ellie looked down at the menu. " could we get some fried pickles please?" Noah smiled kindly. "sure. I'll have that right out for you guys." He wrote their appetizer order down before walking away. Susan put her menu down. She felt the warm breeze coming from the lake. "you picked a good spot, Arnold." Observed Susan. Arnold smiled. "thank you. I figured we could eat close to the lake without actually being near the lake." Susan looked down. "I'm going to miss this." She whispered. Ellie rubbed her back. "I really don't want to go." Arnold took her hand. " don't worry too much, Susan. Think of it this way. It's never goodbye it's see you soon. I'm sure you'll be able to stay in contact with the both of us." Susan nodded. Noah soon came back with their food. He sat the appetizer down in front of them. He pulled out his notebook. "have you guys decided on anything yet?" Arnold looked at his menu. "let's go with the traditional fish and chips for me." Noah wrote Arnold's order down before turning to Susan. "what about you?" Susan glanced down at her menu. "uh let's go with the breaded shrimp basket." Noah wrote Susan's order down before looking at Ellie. "I'll have what she's having." Noah nodded. He took the menus from all three of them.

Susan looked out over the water. The surface of the water was lit up in a bright orange glow. It looked like the surface of the water was on fire. One side of her face had that nice orange glow to it. Ellie glanced up at her. She smiled taking in her friend's beauty. Noah came by with their entrees. "enjoy guys." He said. He left the three of them to eat in peace. Arnold took a bite of his fish. The three of them talked while they had their dinner. Arnold paid for their meals. Arnold followed Ellie and Susan back to their apartments. Susan had all of her things loaded into the back of her van. She turned to her best friends. "well, this is it." She whispered. Arnold shook hands with her. "take care Susan. I hope I'll be able to see you soon." She smiled kindly at him. She noticed that Ellie was rather quiet. "Ellie." Ellie looked up at her. "thanks for being a good friend. I promise that I'll write to you as often as once a week." She hugged Ellie tightly. "you were my rock when no one else was." Ellie hugged her just as tight. She had silent tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye to her friend. Susan pulled away. "we'll see each other again soon. Best of luck to the both of you." Arnold waved at Susan. "good bye Susan." Ellie gulped back her tears. "good bye." She uttered. Susan got into her van and drove off.

 _ **I hope you guys have enjoyed what you have read thus far. Make sure to read and review and I will see you guys in the next chapter**_

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: some wounds heal in time

One Year Goes by…

The alarms inside of the fire station went off. "fire in Joe Sparkes' garage!" came Station Officer Steele's voice over the PDA. Ellie Phillips quickly got up from the couch. She ran over to the pole with her friend, Arnold on her heels. He slid down after her. Sam clipped on his helmet. He turned to his teammates. "alright we'll need Jupiter and Venus. Ellie, Arnold, your with me in Jupiter. Elvis and Penny, you'll be following us in Venus." Ellie saluted Sam. "right you are!" she climbed up into Jupiter with Arnold. Sam climbed up after them. Arnold quickly flicked on the siren. Sam started Jupiter up and pulled away from the station. Elvis and Penny filtered in behind them. Ellie could see a dark pillar of smoke growing in the distance. They pulled up outside of the garage. Sam quickly got out of Jupiter. He smelled the air. "it's an oil fire so we'll need the sticky foam. Arnold, can you turn the electricity off at the mains? The rest of us will fight the fire." Arnold nodded. "Rodger that Sam!" Penny had put on the green checkered vest. She collected everyone's tags. The electronic clipboard read aloud everyone's oxygen levels. She watched her teammates enter the garage. Arnold turned the electricity off. "electricity off Sam!" called Arnold. Sam began spraying the growing embers. Ellie sprayed the burning boxes. The fire was soon taken care off and Ellie removed her BA. "fire's out." Sam nodded. He checked around for the cause of a fire. It turns out it was one of Joe's electrical inventions. He walked outside with it. "oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear." Muttered Joe. "I think it may be a good idea not to leave oil rags around your inventions." Said Sam. Joe nodded. "I'll make sure my work station is cleaned next time Sam."

Ellie climbed up into Jupiter. _Just another day in PontyPandy_ _._ Thought Ellie. She smiled shaking her head. The amount of emergencies that occurred in this town dazzled her. Arnold slid in next to her. "hard to believe it's been a year since we graduated and already we've experienced more emergencies than other towns." He commented. Ellie nodded. "yeah. That's what I love about this job, Arnold. Last year we dealt with a con man who was trying to convince everyone there was aliens in PontyPandy. We also faced one of the biggest hurricanes ever." Sam climbed in after a while. He started Jupiter up. "we better head back to the station." He made a U-turn down one of the other side streets. "can you believe it's already been a year since Arnold and I were transferred here, Sam?" asked Ellie. Sam nodded. "I can believe it. I think your first-year anniversary is supposed to be coming up next month, right?" Arnold nodded. "well the last time I checked the calendar anyway." Stated Arnold. Sam smiled. "here's to four more." He drove them back to the station. Ellie climbed down from Jupiter once Sam pulled into the station. She changed back into her regular station uniform. She hung her firefighting uniform back on it's hook and placed her helmet back on the shelf. She had a dull ache in her chest. _And it_ _'_ _s been a year since the last time I talk to Susan_ _._ _Her and I lost contact mid_ _-_ _winter of last year_ _._ _I just hope she_ _'_ _s okay_ _._ _I should call her when I get a moment_ _._ Penny tapped Ellie on the shoulder. "you okay?" she asked. Ellie nodded. "yeah just thinking." She checked her phone. "Penny, have you heard from Susan? I lost contact with her last year and I was wondering if she's been messaging you." Penny shook her head. "no. Her and I haven't talked since the last time I was at the academy." She replied. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." Ellie sighed. "I hope you're right, Penny." Penny smiled kindly at Ellie. Both of the girls headed up to the lounge. Ellie was still unsure however. She feared her past might have been the source of Susan not talking to her.

Arnold and Elvis were playing a quick round of Gwent at the table. Arnold laid one of his cards from his hand on the table. "looks like I win again Elvis." He smirked. Elvis looked at his hand. "I don't think so." Elvis managed to play a card that made his unit more stronger than Arnold's. Arnold slammed his fist down on the table. "what?! That was a lucky shot!" He sighed putting a few bills onto the table. "Fine. A deal is a deal." Elvis smiled happily. "playing Gwent again boys?" questioned Penny. Arnold sighed nodding. "Firefighter Cridlington put me in quite a tough spot. I owe him lunch for a whole week and ten pound sterlings." Arnold crossed his arms. "all because you had a lucky card in your hand." Elvis just grinned at him. He had a rather smug look. Ellie sat down on the couch. "boys." She whispered under her breath. Penny sat down next to her. She turned the TV on leaning back against it. "come on let's have a rematch. This time I'm changing factions." Arnold told Elvis. The both of them changed decks. The boys played against each other again. Elvis managed to beat Arnold a second time. Arnold sighed shaking his head. "Honestly Elvis I don't know how you managed to beat me again." He got up from his chair. "I'm going over to watch TV. I need to rethink my strategy." Arnold flopped down on the couch. Ellie giggled. "having a tough time Arnold?" she teased. Arnold gave a silent nod of his head. He was raging internally. Ellie leaned in closer to Penny. "Arnold used to have a small Gwent team at the academy. They disbanded once he graduated. I guess it's been awhile since he's played." Arnold looked at her. "Elvis has only been playing for a week and somehow he's able to beat me every time we've played. No matter how many times I rebuild my decks I can't seem to beat him." Ellie scooted closer to him. She rubbed his back gently. "Don't beat yourself up too much, Arnold. I'm sure you'll get him next time." Sam was downstairs attending to an equipment check. He closed one of Jupiter's lockers taking notes. "hello?" came a female voice. Sam looked up from his clipboard. He spotted a dark ginger haired female standing in the garage. She had on a nursing uniform. Sam put the clipboard on the wall hook before walking up to her. "hello there." He greeted. The female looked at him. "I'm Fireman Sam." Sam offered his hand to her. She shook his politely. "I'm Nurse Susan. I was wondering if I came to the right place. I'm looking for someone. I was told she works here." She prompted. "well it depends on who you're looking for." Said Sam. "I'm looking for Ellie Phillips. I heard from my mentor, Nurse Flood that she works here." Sam smiled. He pointed upstairs. "she's upstairs in the lounge with the rest of the team." Susan cracked a grin. "thanks Sam." She quickly made her way upstairs.

Susan made it halfway up the staircase. She heard the TV playing in the lounge. Ellie had settled down further on the couch listening to music on her phone. Her mind was in a different place. Susan giggled watching her friends. She carefully snuck up to the couch. She hid behind it waiting for the right moment to pounce on them. She got up slowly from her spot. She was just behind Penny with the perfect opportunity to scare her. She quickly poked Penny in the sides while yelling: "boo!" Penny jumped up from her spot. "what the shit!" she yelled. She turned around cocking her hand back thinking it was Elvis who did it. Ellie looked up to see a familiar face laughing at Penny. "bro! not cool!" Penny took a few moments to collect herself. Susan laughed shaking her head. "and yet after all this time you still haven't mastered the art of surprise? Tsk tsk I thought you were better than that Morris." Ellie took out her earbuds. She tossed her phone on the couch before vaulting over the couch to hug her friend. She nearly knocked Susan over. Susan called out in surprise. "Ellie!" She tumbled backwards trying not to fall over. Ellie had pinned her arms down at her sides so she wasn't able to hug her back. Ellie squeezed her tightly before pulling away. "I'm so glad you're here. I was just thinking about you." She took Susan's hands in hers. "girl where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while." Susan gulped. Ellie drug her over the couch. Susan sat down with Ellie hesitantly. "well as I said when I first left, I had some things come up. I went through a life changing event recently." Ellie kept hold of Susan's hand. "what kind of life changing event?" she asked. She was really excited about her friend being here. "well my sister passed away and I have custody of her child. The problem is that I've had to stay with Helen for the time being since I really don't have a place of my own." Ellie gasped. "you poor thing! When did you move here?" Susan looked down. "a year ago. I've been living with Helen for a year." Ellie frowned. "well that's not good. You and your niece should move in with me. I have plenty of space in my house." Susan looked up at her. "are you sure?" Ellie nodded. "yeah I'm sure. Plus, it'd give us plenty of time to catch up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: some of us have our own secrets

The morning hours slipped away into the afternoon hours. Ellie was the first one to leave shift. She decided to take Susan by Helen's house first. Both ladies heard a crash coming from upstairs. "Trinity!" a voice called. A small girl came running out. She giggled looking back behind her at a distraught Mandy. "come back here!" Trinity shook her head. She stuck her tongue out at her before rushing out again. Mandy let out a sigh of annoyance. She picked up the pace going after her. Trinity ran face first into her Aunt. Susan caught Trinity in her arms. "gotcha!" Trinity struggled to get out of her arms. "no fair!" Susan smiled. "I hope you haven't misbehaved like that all day." Murmured Susan. Mandy shook her head. "no. She must have heard you and decided to come down the stairs to meet you." Trinity noticed that Ellie was standing close to her Aunt. She whimpered ducking down. "Trinity, this is Miss Ellie. We'll be staying with her until we get a place of our own." Trinity slowly looked up from her Aunt's shoulder. "is she nice?" asked Trinity. Susan gave a nod of her head. "yep. Miss Ellie is my friend. She won't hurt you I promise." Trinity glanced at Ellie again. She gave Ellie a shy smile. Susan looked past Mandy for Helen. "I take it your mother isn't home eh? Ah well. Mandy, can you help me get my stuff loaded into Ellie's car?" Mandy headed upstairs with Susan. She left her niece alone with Ellie who looked after her. Ellie let Trinity sit in her lap. Trinity played with her stuffed wolf quietly. Mandy helped Susan load her bags into the back of Ellie's SUV. Susan closed the trunk once they got the last bag in there. "take care Mandy." She ruffled Mandy's hair gently. "give your mother my love. I'll still come by to drop Trinity off so you can babysit her." Mandy smiled. "alright. I will. Bye Susan. Good luck."

Ellie's house sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It also had a nice view of the lighthouse. Ellie parked in the driveway. Susan looked at Ellie's house in awe. "nice place you've got Ellie. You've got a really nice view of the ocean too." Ellie nodded. "yeah. I wanted to be as close to the sea as possible." Susan glanced at the yard. "you also have a nice yard. Plenty of place for you to play in, Trinity." Trinity smiled happily. She wiggled around in her seat wanting to go out and play. Susan giggled. She went to the passenger side of the SUV to unbuckle her niece. Trinity bolted out of the car once Susan set her free. She squealed happily as she ran through the grass. She had her stuffed wolf by the paw. Susan opened up the trunk. She grabbed the first duffle bag that was within reach. Ellie unlocked the front door. Susan walked into Ellie's house. Ellie lived in a single-story house with three bedrooms. The bedrooms were in a hallway next to the kitchen. "My room is located all the way down the hall. The bathroom is to the right of my room." Susan nodded. "I really want to thank you for letting me stay here, Ellie." She whispered. Ellie smiled. "not a problem. Its what friends are for. I'll go get the rest of your things." Trinity was sitting in the middle of the yard. She laid onto her back sighing happily. Ellie smiled watching her. "I take it you like it here?" she asked. Trinity nodded. "yeah. The grass feels really nice!" she chided. Susan unpacked her bags once Ellie got the rest of them inside. She poked her head outside. "Trinity! It's time to come inside now!" Trinity sat up. "aww do I gotta?" Susan chuckled. "yes you do. It's time for dinner." Trinity got up. She dusted herself off. Susan watched her run inside. "go and get cleaned up." Trinity nodded. She darted past Ellie. Ellie walked into the kitchen. "I'll get started on dinner. You go into the living room and relax." Susan turned to look at her. "alright." She walked into the living room leaving Ellie to deal with dinner. Trinity finished cleaning her hands. She raced out to the living room to join her mom. She flopped down on the floor in front of her. "can we watch cartoons Aunty?" she asked. "I don't see why not. There's nothing good for me to watch anyway." Susan put on some cartoons for Trinity. Susan noticed the pictures of Ellie's mom sitting next to the TV. Ellie put dinner in the oven before joining the girls in the living room.

"so much has changed since the last time I've seen you." Whispered Susan. "I know. I'm so happy that the higher-ups moved me out here. PontyPandy is a wonderful place." Susan nodded. "as I've heard. I'm working as Helen's apprentice so hopefully we'll be able to work together more." Ellie leaned back on the couch. Susan hesitated before asking: "have you been by to see your mom lately?" Ellie frowned. "no. I've been meaning to but I've been so busy." Ellie sighed. "there's not a day that goes by where I don't think of her. You and Penny were like daughters to her too." Susan giggled. "yeah I know. I can't count the number of times she helped Penny get through her guy problems. Is Penny still dating that loser, Nathan?" Ellie shook her head. "nah. She's long since left him." Susan gripped Ellie's knee. "do you remember that one summer where you got your foot caught in the tree?" Ellie giggled. "I remember how she scolded me about that. I could have broken it." The rest of the night droned on. Ellie burned some incense in the window. Susan helped clean the dishes. She turned around to watch Ellie. "I've been doing this every night since I first came here." Whispered Ellie. "I find comfort in doing it." Susan placed the dish she was washing back down in the sink. She walked over to Ellie. She hugged her friend from behind. "I take it you really miss her huh?" Ellie nodded. She wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this now in front of you." Susan shook her head. "no. It's fine. I don't mind at all. You need to let it all out anyway." Ellie leaned against her friend. Susan checked the clock. "I have to go and check on Trinity. I'll be back." Susan pulled away from Ellie. She headed down the hall to check on Trinity. Trinity was in her room playing quietly. She looked up seeing Susan outside of her door. "hello Aunty." She got to her feet. She walked over to her. Susan hugged her gently. "it's time for bed kiddo." Trinity yawned rubbing her eyes. "okay." Susan tucked Trinity in for the night. She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "good night." Trinity yawned again. "Night night." She cuddled down on the sheets.

Ellie was the last one to go to bed. She turned out all the lights in the house. The only light she had left to see was from the lighthouse outside. She checked outside one last time to make sure that the grounds were safe. She walked down the hall to her room. She turned on the light in her room. She went over to the bed and laid down. _"_ _mommy_ _!_ _Mommy_ _!"_ _yelled a young Ellie_ _._ _She ran across the field to her mother who was sitting in the grass_ _._ _Ellie had some flowers clutched tightly in her hands_ _._ _Her mother turned around_ _. "_ _oh are these for me?_ _"_ _she asked_ _._ _Ellie nodded_ _._ _She handed her mother the flowers_ _._ _Ellie_ _'_ _s mother looked down at them_ _. "_ _this is very sweet_ _._ _Too bad you couldn_ _'_ _t save me_ _."_ Ellie snapped awake. She panted looking around. She hugged her knees tightly leaning against the headboard. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Arnold's number.

 **Arnold** **:** **is there a good reason why you** **'** **re calling me at three in the morning?**

 **Ellie** **:** **sorry Arnold** **.** **I had the dream again**

 **Arnold** **:** **again? Is the one where you're stuck in a fire or the one where your mother turns into a crazy monster?**

 **Ellie** **:** **the second one**

 **Arnold** **:** **damn** **.** **Looks like doing the essence every night hasn** **'** **t been helping** **.** **You** **'** **ll probably have to try doing something else** **.** **Remember Ellie, we** **'** **re still going to find your father** **.** **I promise you that we won** **'** **t let him get away with her death** **.**

 **Ellie** **:** **I know, Arnold** **.** **Sorry for waking you up**

 **Arnold** **:** **I** **'** **d much rather you wake me up and tell me about all of this** **.** **Try to go back to sleep if you can** **.**

 **Ellie** **:** **I** **'** **ll try** **.** **Thanks Arnold**

 **Arnold** **:** **not a problem**

She put her phone on her nightstand. She settled down on her side going back to sleep.

"Trinity! Come back here!" Ellie was woken out of dead sleep by the sound of shouting. She trudged over to the window looking out it. Susan was chasing Trinity half way across the field. Trinity giggled and took off again. She made it harder for Susan to catch up with her. Ellie shook her head. "oh dear." She muttered under her breath. She ran outside to help Susan. "we'll have to split up in order to catch her." Susan nodded. "if it's a game she wants it's a game she gets." Ellie ducked down into the grass. She began sneaking around Trinity. Susan moved into the position. She waited for Ellie to give her the signal. Ellie was the first one to make a move towards Trinity. She grabbed Trinity's arm. "gotcha!" she called. "aw no fair!" whined Trinity. Ellie giggled. Susan came out of her hiding spot. She picked Trinity up gently. "come on trouble. I need to get you ready for school." Susan looked at Ellie. "thanks for helping me catch her." Ellie smiled. "not a problem. She's a handful, isn't she?" Susan nodded. "oh yeah. She's been that way since she was born." She chuckled as she carried Trinity inside.

 _ **I hope you guys have been enjoying the story thus far. I'm sorry updates are not as fast as they used to be. I am trying to take a break from writing if I can. Like I said before in the past and I will say it again: I am open to requests at this time. All you have to do to request a story:**_

 _ **Have an account with the website**_

 _ **Send a pm with your idea**_

 _ **I will get to work on it as soon as I can. Keep in mind the rules of my review section are still in effect. If you have no idea about what my rules are please refer to my profile. They are there said in stone. I am doing this to keep my review sections clean.**_

 _ **Read/Review**_

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Melonsworth**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: some just can't find a sense of closure

"okay Susan let's go over the three c's." Helen looked down at her notebook. Susan searched her memory. "The three c's are checking the surroundings, calling for help, and caring for the person." Helen smiled. "correct. Now let's go over caring for an unconscious person." Susan walked over to the fire station dummy that Helen had laying on the floor. Susan knelt down by it. She gently placed her hands on it's shoulders. "are you okay? Can you hear me?" she asked it. She pretended to check the dummy for a pulse. "good. What should you do if the person remains unresponsive?" Susan moved into position to do CPR. "if they remain unresponsive, perform CPR unless they have a spinal injury." Helen smiled. "I think you will do well on your exam." Susan let out a nervous sigh. "don't remind me Helen. Not with the testing anxiety that I have." Susan helped Helen clean up. "I am worried about going to Newtown though. I really don't want to leave Trinity by herself." Helen touched her shoulder. "you have Mandy and Ellie who can look after her don't you?" Susan nodded. "I suppose so. I'll have to ask them." Susan looked at the clock. "speaking of Trinity, I have to go and get her. I'll see you later Helen." Susan walked out to her van. She heard the Bluetooth in her van going off. She tapped the button behind the wheel.

 **Susan: hello?**

 **Ellie: hey girl. I picked Trinity up from school. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Susan: No that's fine. I just finished up training for the day. I have a question for you.**

 **Ellie: shoot**

 **Susan: I was wondering if you could watch Trinity for me? I'm going to Newtown to take my certification exam. I hope I'm not going to be away for too long.**

 **Ellie: I can do that for you. I know how important this exam is to you. Please take your time**

 **Susan: thanks Ellie I owe you one. I'll be by the house to get my things for the week.**

 **Ellie: See you when you get home**

Susan went by Ellie's house to get her things. Trinity was playing in the front yard. Susan walked out of the house. "are you sure you're going to be okay with taking care of Trinity?" asked Susan. Ellie nodded. "Sure I'm sure. Good luck with your exam." Susan hugged both girls before getting into her van. Trinity climbed up onto Ellie's back. She waved to her Aunt as she left the driveway.

Ellie carried Trinity into the house. She made sure that the front door was locked up tightly behind her. Being alone in the house with a child only made the anxiety she had worse. Trinity trotted off to her room to play. Ellie sat down on the couch turning on the TV. _Perhaps I should call Penny. I may need another person in the house. No telling if my dad is going to come back._ She thought. She dialed her friend's number. Penny picked up after the fifth ring.

 **Penny: what's up Ellie?**

 **Ellie: hey girl hopefully I'm not interrupting anything.**

 **Penny: no your cool. What can I do for you?**

 **Ellie: listen, I know I'm sounding paranoid but I was wondering you wanted to come stay the week at my house. Susan left me alone with Trinity and I don't want anything bad to happen to her.**

 **Penny: alright. I'll make my way over there.**

 **Ellie: thanks Penny. It's just that I'm worried my dad might find out where I'm hiding.**

 **Penny: isn't your dad behind bars?**

 **Ellie: no he isn't Penny. The officers lied about catching him.**

 **Penny: okay. Just try to relax. I'll be over soon.**

Ellie laid her phone down on the table. She sighed sinking down further on the couch. Penny showed up at her house about an hour later. She smiled seeing Penny walk into her house. Penny joined Ellie on the couch. "where's Trinity?" she asked. "she's in her room playing." Replied Ellie. She noticed that Trinity was rather quiet. "I better check up on her." Ellie got up from the couch. She headed down the hall to check on Trinity. Trinity was all tuckered out on her bed. She laid on top of the covers sleeping. Ellie let out a sigh of relief. She carefully closed the door a crack before heading back out into the Living Room.

Susan arrived in Newtown about four hours later. She rented out a hotel room to stay in for the week. She sighed sitting down on the bed. Testing anxiety had kicked in. She checked over her notes to see if she could remember anything that Helen taught her. "I really hope I do well on this exam. I don't want to make Helen look bad." She tapped her pen against the spine of her notebook. "I hope Trinity has caused Ellie too much grief. I better call to check up on them."

 **Ellie: hello?**

 **Susan: hey how's Trinity?**

 **Ellie: she's doing well. She's sleeping right now**

 **Susan: good. I just wanted to check up on you guys. I hope she hasn't been too much trouble.**

 **Ellie: no she hasn't. I'm glad you called. How are you doing?**

 **Susan: oh I'm holding in there. Testing anxiety is being a bit of a bitch right now. I really don't want to mess this up.**

 **Ellie: you won't Susan. If you can pass a firefighters' exam then you can pass your first aide certification.**

 **Susan: I hope so Ellie. I don't think I passed my firefighters' exam.**

 **Ellie: well you did but you left before you could be transferred to PontyPandy.**

 **Susan: I see.**

 **Ellie: a part of me still feels like it's my fault. I didn't mean for my family life to endanger you.**

 **Susan: Ellie I don't blame you for it. My family just didn't feel comfortable with me being in Newtown anymore. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow when I finish up the first round of it.**

 **Ellie: okay Susan. Please just to relax okay?**

 **Susan: (chuckles) I'll try to. Bye.**

Susan laid back on the bed. She turned over onto her side.

Susan woke up early the next morning. She yawned sitting up on the bed. She checked her phone to find that it was only five in the morning. "I guess I can go back to sleep for a few more moments." She muttered. She laid back down her side going to back to sleep. The next time she woke up she was an hour late to the exam. "fuck!" she yelled when she checked her phone again. She tossed the blankets back getting out of bed. She quickly got dressed. She tossed her night clothes onto the floor. She grabbed her keys off the table rushing out of her room. She left her phone on the table in her hurry. Susan got into her van pulling away from the hotel. She made it to her testing room about an hour late. She took a seat near the back of the classroom. "alright guys the first part of your test is the essay portion. Keep your eyes on your own paper and you are free to go once you're finished. Good luck." Prompted the instructor. Susan got to work on her essay. It was about the history of first aide. Susan had to rack her brains to remember. _150 years ago, a battle in northern Italy sparked an idea that has since changed the world. Henry Dunant, a young Geneva businessman, witnessed horrifying suffering and agony following the battle of Solferino. He mobilized the civilian population, mainly women and girls, to care for the wounded. He left them with the necessary materials and supplies and helped form the establishment of temporary hospitals._ The clock slowly started to fade away as Susan continued writing. She finished writing her essay. She handed the essay in to the instructor who dismissed her. Susan reached into her pocket only to find out that her phone wasn't in her pocket. She went off down the hallway finding a quiet corner. "FUCK MY LIFE!" she shouted. "the one thing I forget!" She sighed leaning on the wall. She headed out to her car. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching. She shook the feeling off as she sat down in her car. She glanced over at one of the benches near the college. Her heart rate suddenly plummeted. She spotted a man wearing dark color clothing watching her. Something about him looked oddly familiar. Her hand shook when she started the engine up. She quickly pulled away from the college. A part of her wished that she had her phone on her. She needed to call Ellie.

The man watched Susan pull away. He got in his car following her. Susan looked up into her rearview mirror. She spotted a silver car tailgating her. It was the same man that had been watching her at the college. Susan pressed down on the gas gunning her engine. She was determined to lose her stalker. The man kept chasing her. Susan bobbed and weaved out of traffic. She dared herself not to look behind her. She turned off down one of the side streets. The man lost Susan the minute she turned off. Susan sat in the alleyway panting. Her hand sat over her chest.

 _ **I do hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far. I do apologize for the late updates. I've just been taking a small break from writing. As I said in RTR I am also working on a collab with Mo Will. If you have not checked out the collab you should. We worked hard on it. If you want me to do a request for you, you can request to have a story done I'm always happy to accept requests.**_

 _ **I also want to announce that there is a QnA session going on featuring the cast of Fireman Sam (characters) as well as my ocs. If you want to ask either character a question, just leave your question in the review section. I will do this at the beginning of each chapter if and when I do receive questions.**_

 _ **As always I hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: It's time like these

Susan headed back to her hotel room. She locked the door once she entered the room. She closed the blinds to block out the outside world. She picked up her phone. "now let's see if Ellie will answer." She whispered. She dialed Ellie's number.

 **Ellie** **:** **hey Susan** **.** **How did the test go?**

 **Susan** **:** **it** **'** **s only day one of testing** **.** **It went well apart from when I left the campus** **.**

 **Ellie** **:** **what do you mean?**

 **Susan** **:** **Someone followed me** **.** **I spotted them outside of the campus** **.** **They were driving behind me on the side streets** **.**

 **Ellie** **:** **well yeah, Susan that** **'** **s how traffic works** **.**

 **Susan** **:** **this person wasn** **'** **t natural** **.** **I** **'** **m not kidding when I say this but I think I have a stalker** **.**

 **Ellie** **:** **do you know what they look like?**

 **Susan** **:** **the guy was about 6** **'** **4** **"** **, wore dark clothing, and drove a silver car** **.**

 **Ellie** **:** **okay** **.** **If this guy shows up again just let campus security know** **.** **If he keeps following you, report him to the police** **.** **Newtown doesn** **'** **t tolerate stalking** **.**

 **Susan** **:** **I wish you were here, girl** **.** **I** **'** **m freaking the hell out**

 **Ellie** **:** **Just relax** **.** **Try not to freak out okay? I** **'** **ve got to go** **.**

 **Susan** **:** **I** **'** **ll try to** **.** **Thanks Ellie**

 **Ellie** **:** **not a problem** **.**

Susan stuck her phone back on the charger. She leaned against the headboard. Paranoia started to settle in. The thought of maybe not being able to come home popped into her head. If this guy caught her, would this be the last time she saw of her friends? Of being able to see Trinity? Susan steadied her breathing. She laid down her side. She tried to get some sleep.

The next came. Susan had gotten up an hour before she needed to leave. She flipped through her notebook studying her notes. She took a sip of her coffee. She tried to cram as much as possible. She closed her notebook with a sigh. She checked her phone to find a text message from Helen. Helen had wished Susan good luck with the rest of her exam. She also left some advice for her. "Remember that these tests are a test of skill. Just relax and remember everything I've taught you. I'm rooting for you." Read Susan aloud. She smiled to herself. Helen had become quite the mother figure to her. Susan tucked her stuff away into her bookbag. She slung one strap over her shoulder. "you've got this. You just have to remember what Helen told you." She walked out of the hotel room. She checked her bag for one important item. Susan moved one of her notebooks revealing a small case. "good it's still there." She closed her bag back up. She leaned over the railing. The parking lot was rather quiet that morning. There was a small café in front of the hotel. Susan walked across the parking lot. She kept her bag close to her. She checked over her shoulder every so often. There was no one about which was a good thing in her case. The host greeted Susan the minute she walked in through the door. "Good morning. Just one?" she asked. Susan nodded. The host grabbed a menu out from one of the holders on the stand. She got on her radio. She phoned for another host to come take her place. "just give me one moment. I have to make sure someone is here to watch the stand." Susan smiled. "it's no problem. I used to work as a host so I know the feeling." The host chuckled. "my name is Callie." Susan offered Callie her hand. "I'm Susan." A Hispanic male walked up to them. Callie motioned for Susan to follow her. "I'm taking her to table twelve." Her partner nodded and went back to checking the POS. "what brings you here to Newtown?" asked Callie. Susan sat down in the booth. "I'm here for a first aide certification." Callie laid the menu down in front of her. "cool. Well good luck. I hope you do well." Susan let out a nervous smile. "thank you." Callie walked away from the table.

Susan checked through her notes again. Her anxiety slowly ebbed away. _You can do this. You can do this. Just remember what Helen said. It's a test of skill not of what you know from notes. You've got this._ She told herself. She kept repeating that in her head a few times. The server came back with her food. "here you go. Can I get you another cup of coffee?" he asked. "Sure, if you don't mind." Replied Susan. Her server filled her cup with coffee. "studying for a test?" She nodded. "are you taking the First Aid exam?" She cracked a smile. "how did you know?" He chuckled softly. "because I have that very same test this afternoon. Hopefully I'll be able to see you there." Susan laid her notebook down. "I don't think so. I have my test this morning then I'll be heading back to my hotel room. Maybe tomorrow?" He shrugged. "alright." He stepped away from the table. "just let me know when you want me to drop your check." The door to the café opened. Callie sat a rugged looking man just a few tables away from Susan. Susan started to have some weird vibes. She watched the man take his seat. He talked in hushed tones with Callie who kind of backed off suddenly. Susan's heart rate slowly began to rocket upwards. She kept her gaze down. She fiddled with her notebook again. The man stared directly at Susan. The hair on the back of Susan's neck quickly stood up. She gulped painfully. She reached inside of her bag for the case. She tried to keep her breathing steady. The man looked down after a few seconds. He started flipping through the menu. Susan's server came back with her check. He could sense that she was rather uncomfortable. "what is with that guy?" questioned Susan. Her server, Craig, shrugged. "Old Man Alpha has become a regular here. He does that to everyone. Try not to take it too offensively." Susan let out a shaky breath. She paid for her meal. Just when she thought today couldn't get any weirder, Alpha looked up at her again. He whistled lowly at her. Something in his tone told her to go over to his table. She did so without a second thought.

Alpha lowered the menu he had in his hand. "Sit." He barked. Susan sat down obediently. Alpha kept his gaze focused on the menu. "I saw someone looking for you yesterday. Did you know them?" Susan gulped. "w-w-what business is it of yours?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to act tough just answer the damn question." Susan looked down. "no. They followed me from the campus. I recognized the car just not the name." Alpha nodded slowly. "you don't have to act like you're scared of me." He flashed his badge at her. "I know damn well who you are." He could see Susan's form starting to shake. "I'm sorry if I appear rather frightening to you but I'd hate to see anything happen to a smart, young girl like you." He handed her a small card. "If you happen to see that man again I want you to call me." He flipped the page over on the menu. "your dismissed." Susan got up rapidly. She stepped away from the table. Callie flashed Susan a worried look. "that's the first time I've heard him talk to anyone." Whispered Callie. Susan steadied her breathing again. "he says he knows who I am. The question is: how come I don't recognize him?" Callie placed a hand on her shoulder. "you better get going. Good luck on your test." Susan nodded. She glanced over her shoulder once last time. Alpha motioned for a server to come over. He didn't pay any attention to her expect for when she left the café. He watched her get into her car and leave.

"Trinity? You ready?" called Ellie from down the hallway. Penny had finished getting changed into her work uniform. She heard Trinity race down the hallway. "Yes Ellie!" she called back. She grabbed her bag down from the hook in the living room. "Hold on, we still have to wait for Penny." Penny walked out of the bathroom. "I'm ready if you guys are ready." Ellie nodded. She lifted Trinity up. "come on you." Penny grabbed the keys to Venus off the counter. Ellie carried Trinity out to Venus. Trinity climbed into the middle seat. Penny climbed in after her. She stuck the keys into the ignition. She waited for Ellie to hop in. Ellie made sure her house was locked up tightly. She jiggled the lock. "there." Penny honked her horn. Ellie climbed up into Venus. "I had to make sure the house was locked up." Penny pulled away from Ellie's house. Trinity sat close to Ellie. She managed to strike up a conversation with her and Penny. Ellie slid out of Venus so Trinity could get out. "have fun." She hugged Trinity gently. Trinity smiled. "I will!" She bolted off to go to class. Ellie sighed softly. "they grow up so fast." She teased. Penny rolled her eyes. The drive to the fire station wasn't long. Penny parked Venus next to Jupiter. "did you want to head by your mother's grave later?" asked Penny. Ellie looked away. "I don't see why not. We can leave Trinity with Arnold for a bit." Penny giggled. "babysitter Arnold." She shook her head. "he would bore the poor kid to death." Ellie chuckled. "he means well though. I'm sure he wouldn't mind looking after her." Arnold was the only one in the lounge. His laptop sat in his lap open to a document he was typing on. Ellie peered over his shoulder. She noticed that the text on the document had some rather "questionable" content on it. Arnold sensed someone was watching him. He slammed the lid closed on his laptop. "Can you not?" Ellie giggled backing away from the couch. "why? Are you afraid that someone is going to find out about your romantic novel?" Arnold blushed. "No! I just don't want anyone reading what I've written. Just not yet." Ellie leaned against the counter. "I didn't know you had a thing for writing romance novels." This made Arnold turn an even darker red. "what makes it even worse is that it's about Elvis and Sam." Added Ellie with a wink. Arnold chucked a pillow at Ellie. "will you stop?!"

Sam walked into the lounge. He spotted Arnold red in the face. He could hear both of the girls chuckling in the corner of the room. The pillow that Arnold had thrown only made it halfway. Sam coughed into his hand making Arnold jump. "did I miss an important detail or something?" He asked. Ellie cracked a grin. "you could say that. Hey Sam, how you would feel if you caught someone making a story about you and another person you know?" Sam shrugged. "I wouldn't have a problem it as long as it wasn't done in a creepy manner." Arnold shamefully looked away. "have you guys been giving Arnold a tough time again?" Arnold shifted uncomfortably. "uh yeah." Sam chuckled. "I know he writes stories about Elvis and me. I've walked in on him before." He checked the clock. "we better get on with our chores. Ladies, please leave poor Arnold alone." Ellie sighed. "okay Sam." Arnold went back to writing his story. He kept looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Ellie made herself a cup of tea. "I hope Susan is doing okay. She called me last night that she had a run in with a stalker." She told Penny. Penny frowned. "that's not good. It doesn't help that she doesn't have anyone with her." She leaned against the counter. "maybe you should call her when she gets out of class. She doesn't get out until about twelve."

Susan sat down in the back of the classroom again. Today was another written test. She sighed happily knowing that she didn't have to write an essay. The test was multiple choice meaning that she would get out of her testing room sooner. She couldn't help but get those strange vibes she had earlier. Alpha talking to her had unnerved her a bit. _Something doesn't seem right about today. I think I'll hang around in the bistro until I feel it's safe to go back to the hotel. I want to make sure that stalker isn't hanging around campus._ It surprised her that no one on campus had called to complain about him yet. She finished taking her exam. She handed her test into the instructor before leaving the room. The man who followed her yesterday waited outside of the campus for her to move again. He growled softly when she didn't leave through the doors. Susan took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Ellie's number.

 **Ellie: hey girl I was just about to call you**

 **Susan: you were?**

 **Ellie: yeah. Penny and I are worried about you. We were thinking of sending somebody down to stay with you until you've returned.**

 **Susan: That would be a good idea. I keep getting these weird vibes. I think he's outside waiting for me.**

 **Ellie: I'll see if Hoshi can't swing by. He's not afraid of getting his hands dirty.**

 **Susan: okay. Um, Ellie. Before I hang up there's something I need to tell you. I met up with Officer Alpha. He said he knows who I am.**

 **-Ellie is silent—**

 **Ellie: I recognize him too. I haven't seen him since my mother passed away. If he's hanging around Newtown, then-Never mind don't worry about it. I'm sure he meant no harm. Just keep your guard up okay?**

 **Susan: okay. I'm in the bistro in case Hoshi is curious as to where I am.**

 **Ellie: text me when he's there.**

Ellie hung up on Susan. Paranoia started to settle in slowly. Her past was coming full circle.

 _ **I really hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. I am open to requests currently. If you wish for me to do a story for you, I don't have a problem doing it. Just send me a PM with your idea.**_

 _ **Leave a review as I do enjoy reading the wonderful comments you guys leave me.**_

 _ **I do apologize if anyone is offended by the amount of language that I use. To quote David A. Bednar**_

" _ **To be offended is a choice we make; it is not a condition inflicted or imposed upon us by someone or something else."**_

 _ **Peace and be kind to each other**_

 _ **-The Doctor**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I want to apologize personally for not updating this story like I should. I've been going through a lot of things. I want to personally thank the people who have been patient with me throughout my ordeal.**_

 _ **I am trying my best to work on stories that will keep you guys happy but I just need a little bit of feedback so that way I know what needs to be changed. Keep in mind that I do not tolerate people who feel the need to spam for updates. Updates come out on my time and schedule.**_

 _ **-G**_

Chapter Six: A message to the bears

"Sorry Ellie but I won't be able to make the trip out to Newtown," said Hoshi. "I've got to stay here and help Ben. There's only two of us after all." Ellie sighed. "I see. Well, thanks for your help." Ellie left the Ocean Rescue Centre heavy hearted. She called Penny to let her know Hoshi wasn't going to be able to do it. This gave Ellie an idea. "Penny, I'm leaving you in charge of Trinity." Penny raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to Newtown to keep an eye on Susan. I'm not going to leave her there unprotected." Ellie tossed one of her travel bags onto her bed. "Alright just be careful." Ellie smiled. "always am." Ellie packed some of her things into the bag before closing it. She tossed her bag into the back of her SUV. She waved to Penny as she drove away. Penny laid her hand on Trinity's shoulder. "will Ms. Ellie be back soon?" asked Trinity. "yeah. She just has to check on your Aunt Susan."

The sun started to set along the horizon casting its golden glow over the top of the water. The orange rays gave the mountains a fiery tint. Ellie moved her rearview mirror away from her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded by the incoming light. She turned on her radio.

 _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _you know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say_

Ellie let out a small sigh. Memories of her past flashed through her head. She stared at herself in the rearview mirror again. The scar on her face throbbed as a painful reminder of her past.

 _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _You know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say_

Ellie shook her head. The hills of PontyPandy disappeared off in the distance. A long stretch of road was what greeted Ellie. It gave her a chance to be alone with her thoughts. She thought about her childhood with Susan. The fun times that the two girls shared while they lived in Newtown. Ellie swallowed painfully. She wasn't looking forward to having to return to the place that had given her torture for as long as she could remember.

 _And we could run away_

 _Before the light of day_

 _You know we always could_

 _The mountains say, the mountains say_

Ellie made it to Newtown just as the sun vanished from the horizon. City lights brightened the dark streets. Ellie reached the college and parked outside of the building. The campus appeared to be vacant. Ellie walked across the parking lot. She couldn't see any sign of the stalker that her friend was talking about. She headed for the bistro which was a couple of doors down from the main entryway. Susan was on her computer going over her next set of notes. She looked up. "Ellie!" she rushed over to her friend tossing her arms around her. "am I glad to see you." Ellie smiled rubbing her back.

Ellie drove Susan back to her hotel room. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me." Ellie shrugged. "I don't mind as long as I get to stay close to you," Susan smirked. She held the door open for her friend. Ellie walked in ahead of Susan. She set her bag down on the spare bed that was in Susan's room. "go ahead and get yourself comfortable. I've just got to put my school stuff away." Ellie nodded. She started to dress down in front of Susan. Susan blushed lightly. She had always admired Ellie's dark skin. She saw the scars that were on her back. She fought the urge to go and touch them.

Ellie finished getting changed. She had changed into a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. She watched Susan study for her exam. Susan closed the lid of her computer. "I think I've got this," she muttered. Ellie flipped over onto her back. Susan got up from the table. She grabbed her coat. "did you want to come to the cafe with me? They have some good food." Ellie shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The bell above the door chimed. Callie looked up from the computer screen. She smiled seeing Susan. "back again?" Susan nodded. Callie grabbed two menus out of the box that hung from the host stand. She motioned for both of the girls to follow her. She took them over to Craig's section. Craig walked past them but not before glancing quickly at Susan. "I'll be right with you ladies." Ellie opened up the menu. She began taking a look at what the cafe had to offer. Callie turned up the sound on the radio.

 _Three little birds sat on my window_

 _And they told me I don't need to worry_

 _Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet_

 _Little girls, double-dutch on the concrete_

Susan shook Ellie's arm. "Do you remember this song?" Ellie laughed. "How could I? It was our song when we were in high school." Susan began singing along with the radio. She danced slowly in her seat. Ellie shook her head in amusement. She kept the menu over her face. She continued glancing over the different selections. Craig walked over to their table. "what can I get for you ladies?" He had his notepad at the ready. "we'll each take a cup of tea. We are still trying to make up our minds as to what we want." Craig nodded. He smirked at Susan. He noticed that she really wasn't listening. "I'll be back with your tea." He walked away from their table. Ellie shot Susan a glare. Susan settled down in her seat.

The two girls talked quietly. "how many more hoops do you have to jump through?" asked Ellie. "I think tomorrow is the final exam that I'll have to take. It shouldn't be too long." Susan leaned forward a bit in her chair. "I'm really glad you are able to stay with me, Ellie. I never knew that Newtown could be rough." Ellie held up her hand. "it's no problem besides it will give me a chance to visit mom." Her voice had a sad edge to it. "I just didn't think that I would have to come back so soon." Susan held her friend's hand. "you'll be okay. You still have me and Arnold." Ellie sighed. "thanks, Susan." Craig returned with their tea. He pulled out his notepad again. Ellie looked down at her menu. "why don't we order a pizza?" suggested Susan. "do you guys still serve the spinach pizza?" Craig smiled. "we sure do. I can have one made for you ladies." He took up their menus. "will that be all?" Susan nodded. Craig stepped away from the table again.

Ellie looked out the window. Susan glanced down at her phone. "I better call Penny. I need to check on Trinity." Susan went off into the bathroom leaving Ellie to be alone with her thoughts. Susan is such a good friend but I can't help but feel clingy whenever I'm around her. I get scared that something bad is going to happen to her. Maybe it's a bad idea that I've come here. thought Ellie. She watched as Craig talked to Callie near one of the bathrooms. Every time I walk away from her a part of me dies. I have to keep her safe no matter what happens. It's what mom did with me. Susan came out of the girl's bathroom. She put her phone away in her pocket. She walked back over to their table. "Trinity is doing just fine. Penny just put her to bed." Susan saw the far away look on Ellie's face. Susan clapped her hands in front of Ellie's nose grabbing her attention. "you alright dude?" Ellie shook her head once. "I'm fine." Susan leaned forward on her hands. "you sure?" she grinned. "yes I'm sure." Ellie readjusted herself again. "I was just thinking about my mom is all." Susan tapped Ellie's nose lightly. "yeah...sure you were." Ellie sighed. Craig came back with their pizza. Ellie grabbed a couple of slices off of the tray. She set them down on a plate. "so what's on your mind?" asked Susan. Before Ellie could answer, she glanced back behind Susan. There was someone watching them through the window. Ellie pointed to the window. Susan looked behind her. She spotted the figure glaring at them. "do you know them?" Ellie shook her head. "no. Let's wait here until they leave."

Susan and Ellie avoided staring at the figure. They continued to eat their pizza. Ellie glanced out the window. She let out a sigh of relief seeing that the figure was no longer there. They finished eating and left the cafe. Ellie laid down on her bed. She let out a tired sigh. Her friend, Susan, settled down on the bed next to hers. "good night Ellie." Ellie yawned. "Night Susan." Ellie drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**What is going on everyone?**_

 _ **It is GTheRantingGriffin here with another chapter for a request story. I do want to apologize for not appearing active as of late. I have had some things come up in my life and I'm getting ready to seal the deal with the man of my life.**_

 _ **There a couple of things that I want to address before I allow the story to continue:**_

 _ **1.) Tales from Northfolk has been taken down. Why? You may ask. Well I haven't really had time to sit and plan the campaign for the story plus I have never been on the DMing side of the game only as a player. I have decided to pass the torch off to Whisper who will be doing the fanfic on her page. She is working on the first chapter now as we speak.**_

 _ **2.) I will try to be more active. Cars has told me that she's getting kind of lonely with me and Whisper not updating our stories. Whisper hasn't been updating because her new jobs keep her busy which if you haven't looked at the latest chapter for DH your missing out. I haven't been updating because I haven't felt any inspiration to write. Most of my energy was drained for numerous reasons that I am not going to repeat.**_

 _ **Keep in mind that even though I am not updating as often as I should, my rules still apply. People keep forgetting that.**_

 _ **1.) Do not ask for updates. Updates come out on my own terms**_

 _ **2.) Do not request me to do a story for you. Thanks to a certain user I have closed myself off to requests. Do not ask.**_

 _ **3.) Do not use my ocs without my knowledge. Do to a recent theft I am banning the use of my ocs unless you PM me.**_

 _ **4.) as always do be kind to each other. Do leave a review because it helps people like me sleep better at night.**_

 _ **-G**_

Chapter Seven: and The Dust Clears

 _Ellie ran through the woods. She tossed glances behind her only to the pale outline of her father close behind her. He had an axe in hand. "you can run, but you can't hide!" he sneered. Fire surrounded Ellie on all sides. She gasped when a tree branch fell in front of her blocking her path._

 _"Ellie!"_

 _Fire soon started to rise. Ellie could hear a voice shouting for her in the darkness. The voice got drowned out by the sound of her friend's screaming in pain. Ellie's father grew close to her._

 _"Ellie!"_

 _"Ellie?!"_

 _Her father raised his axe keeping it above his head. Ellie fell backwards. She tossed her hands up to protect herself._

 _"Ellie!"_

"Ellie wake up!" Ellie snapped awake. She bolted upright in bed. She panted looking around. Susan sat next to her. "you okay?" she asked. Ellie placed her face in her hands. "how long was I out?" Susan looked at the clock. "since last night. You crashed once you walked in. Are you okay? You seemed like you were having a nightmare last night." Ellie slowed her breathing down. She placed a hand over her chest. "yeah. I was. I've been having then ever since the fire that took my mother's life." she whispered sadly. Susan rubbed her friend's back. "I guess I just never got over the fact that she's gone. I keep dreaming about my dad and him hurting everyone that I loved. I just can't shake the feeling." Ellie burst out into tears. Susan immediately wrapped her arms around Ellie. "don't go blaming yourself El. Knowing Arnold and Penny, they won't let anything bad happen to you." She holds Ellie close. "it does get better." They stayed like that for a while before pulling away. "I'd better get ready for my exam."

Ellie and Susan had their breakfast at the cafe they were at last night. Alpha wasn't there that morning. Callie greeted the duo. "morning you two. Follow me." Callie grabbed a couple of menus from the host stand. She leads them into the dining room and over to Susan's usual spot near the window. "I'll leave you two to it. Craig will be here soon." Susan nods. Callie steps away from the table. Ellie glances over the menu. "what did you have the last time you were here?" asked Ellie. "I had pancakes. They make some really good ones." Ellie smiles. "I'll have that then." Susan pulls out her notebook. She eyes it steadily. "I hope I do well. I can't afford to fail this. Helen has worked hard to train me." Ellie took her friend's hand. "I'm sure you'll pass it without too much of an issue." Craig came over to the table. "so what will it be today ladies?" He leans on the table gently. "how about some Hazelnut Pancakes times two?" He nods smiling. "alright. Excellent choice. Also what can I get for you to drink?" "um, two coffees." He scribbles their order down onto his notepad. "alright I'll be right out with your drinks and your food."

Susan taps her hand on the table. She notices Ellie was staring out the window. She could make out one of the scars underneath her eye. "so I want to do something tonight but I'm not sure what." She frowns when she didn't get a response out of Ellie. "El? You okay?" Ellie shakes her head. She snaps back to reality. "oh sorry Susan." Susan rolls her eyes. "girl, you honestly need a vacation. I mean when's the last time you set foot outside of Wales?" Ellie shrugs. "not since my grandmother was alive. My duties have kept me busy." Susan leans back in the booth. "you need to take more time off. I'm talking to both Helen and Station Officer Steele when I get back." Ellie scratches behind her head. "um no that's not nesscrary." Susan wiggles her finger at Ellie. "you can't back your way out of this. You need a vacation. In fact I'm calling Steele right now." Ellie gasped. "Susan, I'm fine. Please don't." Susan pulls out her phone. "too late." Ellie groans quietly.

 **Station Officer Steele: Station Officer Steele speaking**

 **Susan: hey Station Officer Steele, sorry to bug you but I think Firefighter Phillips is in need of a dire vacation. She's displaying signs of being overworked.**

 **Station Officer Steele: oh dear well in that case. I'm going to give her the next couple of months off. I'll be sure to let Chief Fire Officer Boyce know.**

 **Susan: thank you sir. I'll be sure to tell you. You have a good day now**

 **Station Officer Steele: you too and best of luck with your exam.**

Susan put her phone away in her pocket. She had a smug look on her face. Ellie facepalmed quietly. "why did you do that?" Susan smiled. "because you need a break." Craig came back with their order. He set the pancakes down in front of them. "you ladies enjoy."

Ellie and Susan finish eating their breakfast. Susan looks at her phone. "good we're right on schedule." Ellie got into her SUV. She watched as Susan got into her car in front of her. Susan pulled out of the parking lot with Ellie several inches behind her. She wasn't going to take any chances.

They pulled up in front of the school. "now do you want me to wait for you in the bistro?" Susan nods. "alright. You head on to class. I'll just grab my laptop and sit in the bistro while you do your exam. Good luck." Susan gives Ellie one last hug. "see you later." Ellie heads down into the bistro. She sets her laptop down on one of the tables. She logs into the school's wifi and pulls up her webrowser. "okay now to relax until Susan gets back."

Ellie could feel her mind wanting to space out again. She let out a small sigh. She places her head on her hands. She stares blankly at the screen. She could hear that tiny voice in the back of her mind mocking her. She closes her eyes.

 _Ellie is greeted by another vision. Fire surrounded her on each side. She begins to cough. She could hear someone shouting for her. "hello?" She lets out another cough. The smoke clears but only for a second revealing a burning fire station. She gasps. "Sam?! Penny?! Arnold?! Station Officer Steele?!" A familiar female voice shouted out to her through the flames. Ellie rushed forward. She broke down the office door. Burning panels came crashing down behind her. "Ellie!" shouts the voice again. "Susan?!" Ellie's eyes widened. She runs down the hallway and into the lounge. Burning panels fell all around her. The floor creaked under her weight. She heard someone coughing. "Susan!" Ellie rushed over to her friend's side. "Ellie, you have to help me get Arnold out of here." she begs. Ellie nods. She placed her hand carefully underneath Arnold's frame. She slings him over her shoulder. She then helps her friend to her feet._

 _They make their way over the steps. Ellie feels the floor creak underneath her again. She quickly shoves her friends out of the way. The floor gives out from underneath her. "Ellie!" shouts Susan. She reaches for her friend's hand only to feel it slip. Ellie plumments into the burning fire below._

Ellie pants as she snaps out of her gaze. She glances around her. She then rubs her forehead. _why am I having visions all of a sudden? Maybe Susan was right. I do need a vacation._ She heard the door to the bistro open. Susan came rushing down the hallway. "Ellie!" Ellie gets up from the table. "Susan? You okay?" Susan was beaming from ear to ear. "I passed. I passed my exam! I am now certified in First Aide!" Ellie hugs her friend gently. "congrats. I am so happy for you." Susan then pulls away. "by the way I heard the campus is hosting a big music festival in the center of town. Let's do that tonight." Ellie shrugs. "alright. I've got nothing better to do."

The day soon filtered into night. People started to crowd the downtown area. Music was being played in the streets. People were dancing. Susan stood near the edge of the crowd with Ellie. "wow there's a lot of people here." commented Ellie. Susan took her friend's hand. "come on! let's dance!" she pulled her into the center of the crowd. The song "Latch" by Disclosure began playing.

 **You lift my heart up**

 **When the rest of me is down**

 **You, you enchant me, even when you're not around**

 **If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down**

 **I'm latching on babe**

 **Now I know what I have found**

Susan and Ellie were moving almost in perfect sync. Susan snagged her friend'ds hand and brought her close to her. Ellie began blushing a bit. Susan smirked.

 **I feel we're close enough**

 **I wanna lock in your love**

 **I think we're close enough**

 **Could I lock in your love, baby?**

Susan spun Ellie around before bringing her back again. She then began dancing around her. Ellie couldn't hide her blush anymore. She shook her head in amusement.

 **Now I got you in my space**

 **I won't let go of you**

 **Got you shackled in my embrace**

 **I'm latching on to you**

Susan held Ellie in her arms. She started dancing with her. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony. Ellie could feel her body slowly start to go numb. Susan had never held her this way before. She looked up at Susan. "enjoying yourself?" she smirked. Ellie found herself too breathless to speak. Susan pulled away. Her hand trailed down Ellie's arm. She motioned for Ellie to come find her as she slips away into the crowd.

 **I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch**

 **Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch**

 **How do you do it, you got me losing every breath**

 **What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?**

Susan stands a little further away from the crowd. She offers her hand to Ellie again who takes it. Susan could feel Ellie's rapid pulse beating underneath her fingers. Susan pulls Ellie against her again. She slowly starts to move her hands down Ellie's body. She got Ellie's hips to sway to the beat.

 **I feel we're close enough**

 **I wanna lock in your love**

 **I think we're close enough**

 **Could I lock in your love, baby?**

 **I feel we're close enough**

 **I wanna lock in your love**

 **I think we're close enough**

 **Could I lock in your love, baby?**

Susan lifted Ellie's arms above her head. She trailed her hands down her again. She rests her head on her friend's shoulders. Perhaps this was what Ellie needed. A chance to get lost in another person's embrace. Her body was surging with so much emotion she didn't know what to do with herself.

 **Now I got you in my space**

 **I won't let go of you**

 **Got you shackled in my embrace**

 **I'm latching on to you**

 **I'm latching on to you**

 **I won't let go of you**

 **I'm latching on to you**

 **I won't let go of you**

The song ends and Susan ends the trance that she had Ellie under. Ellie stands there completely confused by what just happened. Susan smiles at her. "my my. You lost yourself pretty easily there." Ellie was blushing. "um I wasn't expecting you to make moves on me." Susan chuckles. "I don't know what your talking about...or do I?" She then plants a kiss on Ellie's cheek earning her another blush.

The both of them manage to dance themselves out. Ellie changed into her night clothes. She still couldn't shake what Susan had done to her. Susan was laying on her side watching her. Ellie sighs sitting down. "why not sleep with me tonight? I'll keep your nightmares away." suggests Susan. Ellie blushes again. "Erm. Sure." Ellie moves over to her friend's bed. Susan wraps her arms around Ellie's waist. "good night El." Ellie turns out the lamp. "goodnight Susie." The both of them fall asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Make sure to read and review and I will see you soon**_

 _ **-G**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Instruments of Cyanide

 _Ellie woke up in Susan's arms. Her warmth was a silent comfort to her. Ellie turned her head slightly to the side. She was buddled up against her chest. Ellie trailed her hand up Susan's arm. She smiled as she sat up. She pulled away from Susan who snatched her back in her arms. "who said you could leave?" she purred. Ellie leaned against her chest. She felt Susan slowly start to feel down her sides. Ellie turned around to face her. She brought her lips to Susan's as the two of them fell back on the grass. She sat on her friend's stomach. She ran a hand up her friend's shirt. Susan smiled. She broke the kiss. "eager are we?" Ellie nodded. Susan reached down and removed her shirt. She tossed it aside. Ellie ran her hands down her friend's chest. She removed her bra chucking it next to Susan's shirt. Ellie felt her hips ache with need. She kissed one side of Susan's breast tasting her. She moaned softly. Susan ran her fingers through her hair. Ellie placed her mouth over the top of her breast. Susan let out a gasp of surprise. She moaned loudly as Ellie sucked on it. She kept Ellie close. She ran a hand between Ellie's legs. Ellie bucked her hips in reply._

 _Susan unzipped her friend's pants. She stuck two fingers through the hole in her zipper. Ellie groaned as Susan began to finger her through her underwear. One hand gripped the grass next to her. Susan moved the fabric aside. The tips of her fingers rubbed at her enterance. Ellie's opening trembled at anticipation._

Susan's alarm disturbed Ellie would of a dead sleep. She woke up moaning loudly. She was so close. Susan stirred. "sorry El." she mumbled as she turned the alarm off. She noticed that Ellie seemed flushed. Susan tilted her head to the side. "El? You okay?" Ellie snapped out of it. "yeah I'm fine." She tossed the blanket off her. She went into the bathroom before Susan could double check. Ellie checked herself. She was still aroused from her dream. "god why did I have that dream?" she muttered. She leaned against the counter.

Susan waited for her friend to come out of the bathroom. She smiled once Ellie walked back out into the bedroom. "okay. What did you want to do today?" asked Ellie. "well for starters, we need to head back to PontyPandy. I need to check on Trinity. Plus I think it would be grand if we could give Penny a break." Ellie nods. "sounds like a plan." Both girls began packing their things. "by the way, Ellie." Ellie looked up at Susan. Susan smiled at her. She let out a small moan which caused Ellie to blush. "Don't think I didn't hear you moaning in your sleep." she added. Ellie looked down shamefully. Susan held Ellie close to her. She pecked her cheek. She felt Ellie blush.

The two of them left the hotel room. Ellie sighed as she sat down in her SUV. She looked at herself in the mirror. "a right mess I've put myself in, eh?" she mutters. She starts her vehicle up and pulls away from the parking lot. Susan drives behind her keeping a few inches of distance between them. Her thoughts traced back to the dream she had. _I'm starting to develop a bond with her. I need to be careful. My dad is after me. I can't have her or even Trinity getting hurt. Maybe it's not too late to leave PontyPandy?_ She looked up the rearview mirror again. Her friend was staring at her through the back window. _I could always take Susan and Trinity with me. Maybe Penny too? I could have all three of them with me. Safe and sound. My father would never be able to find us._ A small smile played at her lips. She focused her gaze on the road.

Trinity ran around in the backyard. She clenched the small plushie she had close to her. Penny watched her run around. She heard vehicles pull up close to the house. She got to her feet. She walked over to the fence and peered over it. She smiled when she realized it was just Ellie and Susan. "Trinity! Susan is back!" she yells. Trinity lets out an excited squeal. She races inside. Susan barely got the door open. Trinity jumped into her arms. "Auntie!" Susan smiles. She hugs Trinity tightly. She kisses her cheek. Ellie stood in behind her. Trinity wiggles happily when she sees her. She reaches for Ellie to give her a hug. Ellie holds her tightly in her arms. "heya kiddo." Trinity wraps her arms around her neck. "I missed you two so much!" Ellie sets Trinity down on her feet. Trinity ran back over to Susan. Ellie bites her lip. "hey Susan, I need to ask you and Penny a question." Susan nodded. "hey Trin, can you go to your room and play for a bit?" Trinity ran off to her room keeping the door closed a little bit. Susan then turned her attention back to Ellie. Ellie looked down a bit. She let out a sigh. "I don't know how to ask you guys this but how do you feel about leaving PontyPandy?"

Penny raised an eyebrow. "you want to leave PontyPandy? Ellie, what about our jobs? We can't just leave our teammates hanging."

Ellie scratched behind her head. "I know but I'm worried about my dad hurting either one of ya. I can't bare the thought of either one of ya getting hurt."

Susan laughed. "El, you don't give us enough credit. We are more than capable of kicking your dad's ass. Besides, I doubt he's going to lay a finger on either of us."

There was a doubtful look on Ellie's face but she knew she had to trust the both of them. "alright. We'll stay but as soon as he comes knocking, we're leaving."

The day soon filters into night. Penny had left for home leaving the two of them alone with Trinity. Trinity had fallen asleep in Susan's lap. "I'll put her to bed this time." whispered Ellie. Susan nods. "okay if your sure." She lets Ellie pick Trinity up. Trinity doesn't stir. She adjusts herself around until her head rests on Ellie's chest. Ellie walked down the hall. She opened the door to Trinity's room. She laid her down in her bed gently. She tucked the blankets in. "good night honey." she whispers. She tip toes out of the room.

Ellie settled down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling watching the blades turn on her ceiling fan. She rested her hand on the sheets underneath her. She turned over onto her side slightly. She looked at the picture she had of her mom. Her mother was a middle-aged woman with dark colored skin. Her hair was black, shoulder length. She also had the same eye color that Ellie had. _Remember Ellie, take care of others as if they are your own family. Continue to look forward but don't even for a second look back. It will be hard to move forward if you do._ Ellie continued to lay awake. She reached for her phone and texted Arnold.

 _ **Ellie: hey you big nerd, are you up?**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing-**_

 _ **Arnold: Sort of. About to pass out soon. Why? and don't call me a nerd.**_

 _ **-Ellie is typing-**_

 _ **Ellie: sorry. I just got back from Newtown with Susie. I can't really sleep at the moment. Figured I would poke you.**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing-**_

 _ **Arnold: have you tried just giving your body time to relax? Honestly Ellie I hoped that by leaving the town for a little while you wouldn't have as much anxiety.**_

 _ **-Ellie is typing-**_

 _ **Ellie: I know. I'm just really worried about the whole situation with my dad. I'm scared that something bad is going to happen. I don't want to put any of my friends in danger. You know how voilent he gets.**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing-**_

 _ **Arnold: I know your paranoid but the more you worry about it, the more likely it is to happen. Just try to relax, okay?**_

 _ **-Ellie is typing-**_

 _ **Ellie: I'll try Arno**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing-**_

 _ **Arnold: God damn it. I thought that nickname died out a long time ago.**_

 _ **-Ellie is typing-**_

 _ **Ellie: Nope! I'm bringing it back! Plus that's what I have you labeled as in my phone.**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing-**_

 _ **Arnold: Why do you do this to me?**_

 _ **-Ellie is typing-**_

 _ **Ellie: Because you love me anyway. So, any creepy videos or stories been uploaded yet?**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing-**_

 _ **Arnold: yep. Hang on let me see if I can't find the link to the video I was watching earlier. Believe it or not Sarah and Mandy were the ones that came across this. We've been talking about it all morning.**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing. He sends a link to the video.-**_

Ellie clicks on the link. The video was a dash cam feed taken from someone's car. The driver is shown driving along a dark road with no lighting. Off to one side of the screen, there is a shape wearing a dress that appears to be walking along the side of the road. As soon as the driver turns the roundabout, the lady appears again. She seems to keep pace with the car. The driver starts freaking out and puts the car into reverse. The lady then continues to follow him.

 _ **-Ellie is typing-**_

 _ **Ellie: that is some creepy shit.**_

 _ **-Arnold is typing-**_

 _ **Arnold: I know. The ghost in the video is actually a spirit mentioned in one of the Indosian legends. Here I'll send ya the link to the story.**_

 _ **-Arnold sends the link-**_

Arnold and Ellie stay up until 2am talking about the creepy things that Arnold has found off the internet. Ellie bids Arnold good night before placing her phone down on the nightstand. She sighs and lays down on her side. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

 _ **I must apologize for not updating my stories as of late. I've been very busy with life. I have a wonderful boyfriend who I plan on marrying who requires my full attention but rest assured I will get on a schedule. Every Friday you guys should have an update from me whether or not it'd be this story or HC.**_

 _ **I plan on finishing both stories it's just that I've kind of been busy.**_

 _ **-G**_


End file.
